


Claiming What's Mine

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Handcuffs, Hickeys, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam, biting & marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: After the whole ordeal ends with Henriksen & the demons in Jus in Bello, well Sam is feeling a need. Dean was all kinds of kidding and cocky with the agent, but Sam did not like the way Henriksen looked at his brother. Sam reasserts his claim–and reminds Dean that they definitely swing that way.





	Claiming What's Mine

It takes a few weeks for everything to settle down - well, as much as things can settle with what happened. But as soon as Sam sees a little of that cockiness come back into Dean’s step, hears him flirt with a waitress, he remembers the way Henriksen had looked at his big brother. 

Dean had blown it off then, of course, being a cocky little shit as always. But Sam knew that look. Henriksen had turned out alright in the end & he’s pretty positive that what he saw looking through the bars of the cell that night had not be celebration just for catching a criminal. There’d been some serious designs on Dean happening.

And Sammy can’t have that. Even knowing Henriksen’s gone, he can’t just let that stand.

He waits until after the next case, when they’ve both survived & wounds are healed. He needs Dean’s shoulder mobile, after all. When Dean comes out of the shower & just keels over onto the bed, Sam rolls atop him, blanketing him with his body weight.

“Sammy,” Dean murmurs, automatically rolling his hips back against his little brother - who got fucking tall on him, damnit. But then Sam has his arms & there’s the sound of chains & Dean’s a little shower-fogged & sleep deprived, so it takes a minute to process that he’s now handcuffed to the headboard of their cheap motel bed.

“You got something on your mind, Sammy?” Dean asks as he’s rolled over, the towel discarded. Sam’s answer is to bend down & suck dark marks all over Dean’s throat & chest. Obscene ones - violent & vibrant in color. The ones on his neck won’t be hidden by shirt collars, either. Dean groans out curses, arching up into the touch. 

“Fuck, Sammy. Not that… that I’m complaining, baby, but what’s got into you?”

Sam pulls up, spit shining on his lips as he climbs up to straddle Dean. He pulls his belt out of his jeans & puts it between Dean’s teeth. “Just claiming what’s mine, big brother,” he growls before leaving a biting line of hickeys down Dean’s center until he takes the older man’s cock all the way down his throat in one go.

By the end of the night, Dean is fucked out, ass gaping open with his little brother still buried, soft & warm, inside. And Sam? Sam doesn’t care if Dean knows what brought it on. He’s just glad his big brother still remembers who owns him.

END


End file.
